Haunted
by OrikamiGirl
Summary: 'Your lingering memory haunts me.' Songfic on Haunted by Taylor Swift. Angsty one-sided Jasper and Jayna / Jeyna .


I listened to this song earlier today and it made me think of Jasper.

I know, some of you are probably Jasper fans, and some of you are Jeyna fans.

But this is one-sided Jasper with Jeyna.

Don't like, don't flame.

It's like most of my Jeyna-angst drabbles, only with Piper.

I'm trying to convince myself not to dislike Piper so much. This helped a ton.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**You and I walk a fragile line**_  
_**I have known it all this time**_  
_**But I never thought I'd live to see it break**__**  
**_

* * *

In my mist memories of you, we were best friends, and we were dancing around our feelings for each other.

It was frustrating, and yet scary.

I'd tease you, and then you'd tease me back, both of us secretly hoping the other meant it.

_(Or, at least I did.)_

We'd somehow find our hands tangled together, like magnets that were attracted to each other.

Then we'd both pull away, with our red faces and wildly beating hearts.

_But they were all fake._

_Daydreams at their best._

It was almost as if I was tight-rope walking along the thinnest line of friendship.

One misstep could tumble me down the cliff of rejection.

But I always hoped . . . hoped that maybe at the end of the line there would be love.

So I took tiny steps, tiptoed carefully, held on when I was about to fall and kept going.

When I finally made it to the end, I was so happy I could fly.

Because there was love, happiness, and you.

_You_, with your golden hair and electrifying eyes.

Two weeks later, I learned you could fly.

I cried that day.

I cried when no one was looking.

I wasn't crying for myself.

I was crying for us.

All the things that could have been.

All the things that were.

_But they were all fake._

All the fake memories that I had fallen in love with.

Memories of_ you_.

* * *

_**It's getting dark and it's all too quiet**_  
_**And I can't trust anything now**_  
_**And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake**_

* * *

We became a couple again, if only for the short, brief time we spent together.

We boarded Argo II and I sat down with a book.

After we lifted off, you grabbed your head and moaned.

Did it hurt you when it happened?

Then, you stood up and walked to the side of the boat, massaging your head.

After a while, I just mistook it as an extreme headache and read on.

"I remember some things now."

You spoke those words so hesitantly and quietly, that I barely heard them.

"What do you remember, Jason?" I asked, just as hesitantly.

You grinned and looked off into the distance.

"They called me Pikachu."

I wanted to ask so much more.

Who are they?

Was there a girl?

Is it **Reyna**? Or_ Hazel_? Or maybe Gwen?

Will I be _thrown_ aside, forgotten as she was?

"Who are they?" I asked.

You smiled lightly. "Bobby, Dakota, Gwen, Hazel, and - "

You grinned even wider.

" - **_Reyna_****.**"

We landed soon after that.

You were lost in your memories those next few hours, staring at something I just couldn't see in that wide open sky.

I pretended to be absorbed by my book, but I was scared.

Scared for my heart.

**_Reyna_**.** Reyna**. _Reyna_.

How many tears did you cry for this son of Jupiter, Reyna?

This son of Jupiter, that forgot your existence.

_(Don't worry. He'll forget me as well, if you're who I think you are.)_

Did he break your heart, this son of Jupiter?

Or am I the one who broke your hopes and started the waterfall of tears that are falling down your face right now, Reyna?

* * *

**_Oh, I'm holding my breath_**  
**_Won't lose you again_**  
**_Something's made your eyes go cold_**

* * *

When I met you I thought you were like a war queen, with your golden armor and your regal posture, Reyna.

You had a no-nonsense look on your face, and your black hair was pulled tight into a braid that hung down your straight-as-a-ruler back.

Your eyes grew softer when they passed over Jason and when you saw our linked hands, I could have sworn I saw the shine of unshed tears.

But soon after, I learned that that was a foolish thought.

I heard that Reyna was stoic, unemotional, cold.

But for some reason, I don't believe what I saw was a trick of the light.

I know Jason saw it as well.

He was remembering faster than I thought he would.

That day he broke us up.

He said so many things like:

"I'm sorry, I really thought you were the one." and "I shouldn't have led you on when I knew that I - I loved someone here."

But all those words went in one ear and out the other as soon as he said those words:

"I think we should break up."

I only said 3 words the whole conversation.

"Is it Reyna?"

He turned red and muttered a quick yes.

And then he turned around as I whispered a question to his retreating back.

"Was it all a lie?"

* * *

**_Oh, I'm holding my breath_**  
**_Won't see you again_**  
**_Something keeps me holding onto nothing_**

* * *

I felt like I couldn't breathe as I walked away, Jason.

Something in me wanted to stop you from leaving me in the dust.

I never wanted to lose you again.

Even if the first time was all pretend.

For some reason, it didn't hurt as much as my jolt back to reality.

But I still ended up using 2 boxes of tissues over you.

Over you.

The son of Jupiter that can't decide . . . fast enough.

I looked into your eyes the day after that, Jason.

They were so cold, broken, and sad, you looked like a boy that had been refused a puppy.

I glanced at Reyna.

She was deliberately not looking at you, sorting papers and things.

She wasn't taking you back as soon as you came.

Reyna was smarter than me, in that way.

She would make you suffer for all the days you made the Ice Queen cry.

But she'd melt eventually.

Me?

I'd be that girl who'd take you back in a heartbeat.

The girl who worships the ground you walk on.

I'd melt like butter.

* * *

**_C'mon, c'mon, don't leave me like this_**  
**_I thought I had you figured out_**  
**_Something's gone terribly wrong_**  
**_You're all I wanted_**

* * *

I thought I had you wrapped around my finger once, but it seems as if the roles have been reversed.

Were all those days fake as well?

I've had so many things.

Money, fame, fortune.

Anything anyone would want.

But I didn't want it.

The only thing I ever wanted was you.

But I never really had you.

* * *

**_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_**  
**_I thought I had you figured out_**  
**_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_**  
**_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_**

* * *

Sometimes I wonder how much of me you've forgotten by now.

Do you still remember Piper McLean, Jason Grace?

It hurts to go to places I used to go with you.

I can't go back to them, no matter how much I try.

But I've got one foot in the past while I'm living in the present.

I can't go back either, no matter how much I try to stay away from the future.

I see your smile in thunderstorms and I feel your kisses in the rain.

I'm haunted by your lingering memory.

* * *

_**Stood there and watched you walk away**_  
_**From everything we had**_  
_**But I still mean every word I said to you**_  
_**He would try to take away my pain**_  
_**And he just might make me smile**_  
_**But the whole time I'm wishing he was you** **instead**_

* * *

Poor Leo.

He's the only one who tries to be my friend now.

_You walked away as I wondered._

He does his best to make me laugh and be myself again.

_'Was the time we spent together ever real?'_

But the most he can do is make me smile, and then, I only do it for his sake.

_I still meant every word I said. Were your words as sincere?_

Sometimes I laugh, because you're next to me. And then you're gone and Leo thinks it was all him.

But it's not him.

And I feel so sorry for him.

He has his past haunting him.

Only, every time he sees fire, it reminds him of his mother.

Every time I see thunder, I see your smile.

And the rain kisses my face like you used to do.

* * *

Review please! I accept guest reviews as well!


End file.
